


Compliment Relays, Apologies, and Kisses

by Xila51



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Apologies, Boys Kissing, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Cute, Dorks in Love, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff and Smut, Kang Taehyun Is So Done, Kang Taehyun is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, Sexual Content, Smut, Soft Choi Soobin, Sweetheart Huening Kai, Their Love Is So, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xila51/pseuds/Xila51
Summary: Yeonjun makes it up to Soobin after their slight mishap on Idol House. With lots of love of course.*Don't read if you're uncomfortable with steamy moments.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	Compliment Relays, Apologies, and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you're uncomfortable with steamy moments.

Soobin sighed with closed eyes as he lets gravity work its magic in sinking him deeper into yeonjun’s bed. It was again, another tiring day in the life of an idol. They had woken up at the crack of dawn and immediately received makeup and stage clothes before proceeding to sit through 4 interviews for blue hour promotions. Then, they were whisked to the music shows to do precordings, spending hours performing for the perfect performance. Without any break, they were once again rushed to film for Idol House until evening before returning to the company building for dance rehearsals. As much as these activities tired him out, he knew how much his fans enjoyed being able to see their off-stage persona. He smiled, already visualizing moa’s excited tweets and instant meme-ing of their funny moments. 

He felt it before he heard it. The bed dipped under the pressure of a heavy body before the body settled between his pretzel legs, straddling him around the waist. 

“Soobinee?” he fought hard to keep his face masked in neutralness. Alas, he was never a good actor. “Soobineee, don’t pretend to be asleeppp” his boyfriend whines cutely, legs digging into his sides. 

No longer able to hold it in, he opens his eyes to a pink haired pouting beauty. At his dimpled widening smile, yeonjun curves the edges of his lips to a pleased smile. They both know that yeonjun only ever needs to pout and ask cutely when he wants to get his way. 

“You look tired, bun.” he hums in confirmation, staying silent when yeonjun begins to card through his hair gently. 

He loves these moments the most, especially after a tiring day. Life as an idol was tiring, locked on top of a pedestal and marketed with a ever bubbly and pure image. He’s thankful he at least has his members up there with him. 

“A bit. It was fun though, moa’s will be happy watching idol house. That was funny,” he let out a low chuckle. He feels yeonjun slide his hand down his head, resting against his cheek and thumbing across it’s surface. With a burst of fondness for his foxy looking boyfriend, he leans into the touch, wrapping his own arms against yeonjuns and pulling him closer so yeonjun’s chest is only inches away from his. 

From this angle, yeonjuns eyes glimmer brightly, slightly wet in fact. “Hyung…” This look only ever appears in 2 situations- ones that makes him concerned and ones that makes him feel hot. 

“Soobin.. I wanted to apologize. For today’s filming. During the complement relay, I made you upset by pushing your patience. I’m sorry..” 

“Hyung” 

“I know we made up during the filming but I just wanted to make sure we really talked about it.” Soobin looks down, unable to deny that he had, in fact gotten upset. The ugly feelings hadn’t lasted long, especially after the members made sure to praise him handsomely. 

“Hyung, its really ok. It did make me feel a bit...sad, I guess? You guys made it up when you guys complimented you. I’m really ok, junie.”

Yeonjuns eyes are still, observing his every movement. Soobin can see it, his boyfriend’s deep concern for him pulling his lips down into an open-mouthed frown. 

“How do I explain it?” soobin looks up to avoid being distracted. “theres so many pretty words to describe someone and I tend to be serious when I need to express them. It’s my way of showing how much I love them and I just get a bit frustrated and disappointed when people don’t do the same to me. It..it makes me wonder if maybe, there just isn’t anything special in me, you know?” 

  
  


“Soobin..I didn’t know it held that much meaning to you.”

“Hyung, stop looking that sorry. I’m over it, I know you guys did that just to push at my buttons. I’m good now, really. Hey, no more frowning. Any longer and those wrinkles will set in” the taller laughs when his hands are swatted away from his boyfriend’s face. Yeonjun makes a whining sound again. “ I’m serious, I don’t want you to ever think that we don’t love and admire you, bunny.”

“I know, i know. If it bothers you that much, how about you redo the compliment relay? I’ll replace today's incident with your compliments now.” he says jokingly. It really didn’t bother him as much as his boyfriend made it out to be. 

“Ok”

“Ok..wait what?”

“Ok, i’m going to compliment you.” The shorter wraps his arms around his neck, faces at the same level , thanks to yeonjuns elevated position. At this distance, he’s able to hear his boyfriend’s rhythmic exhales and inhales, see his boyfriend’s small breakouts, and feel his boyfriend’s limitless love and affection for him. 

“I like your hair, it makes you look so-”

“You’re going to say something like handsome, right? Oh god this is so cringy. Lets not do this,”

“-so much like a coconut. You look like a coconut.” Yeonjun finishes with a cheeky grin, pressing a quick peck to the taller’s pout. Yeonjun lifts his body up a little to kiss the top of his head. Soobin was never one to hold a grudge, his lips curved into an appeased smile. 

“Your eyes. They’re right between a wolf and puppy look you know. When you’re frustrated and upset, your eyes have raging fires, intense enough to be an alpha wolf. When you want a favor from me, they curve into tiny crescents with twinkling stars” Having a clue at what his boyfriend was probably going to do, soobin wisely flutters his eyes close to allow the pink haired boy cherish him fully. Yeonjun brushes his lips gently against each eye lid before proceeding to the side of his face. 

“You probably know this but I love your ears too, bunny. So soft and delicate like you.” yeonjun ends the statement in a whisper. “They look yummy..” He feels yeonjuns flick his tongue to lick the lobe and teeth coming forward to nibble on it. To yeonjun, the texture is as expected, it was like chewing a rice dough cake. Yeonjun registers soobin quiver at his ministrations, large hands coming to squeeze at his waist for anchoring. 

Soobin feels yeonjun separate from his ear. He doesn’t know at what point his eyes have been squeezed shut. Gingerly, he opens them, not expecting the tender look the pink haired boy gives him. They make eye contact for a split second before yeonjuns eyes flicker down and lock toward it’s next target. His lips. 

“You have the prettiest lips. You always say they’re too thin but I think they’re just the right size. Lemme show you..”yeonjuns lips dip downwards, pressing soft kisses. He tilts his head slightly, attempting to share a deeper kiss but yeonjun seems to have a different plan. Soobin knows Yeonjun is teasing him, only ever leaving feather light touches, never satisfying enough pressure. 

Soobin was never the type to directly express his thoughts and wants, usually choosing to stay in the shadows and supporting the general consensus. Being with yeonjun has challenged that trait fairly quick. In their initial stages in dating, he attempted to maintain his cool image by going at yeonjuns pace because he was shy and scared he would choose the wrong answers in their relationship. That soon changed when yeonjun was a constant tease, always pushing him far enough to start wanting but always leaving before he could be satisfied. With enough encouragement and pushing from yeonjun, he had begun to take action into his own hands when it comes to their dating. Because relationships were a 2 person job. There were no wrong answers, just misplaced thoughts/actions. He had never looked back since that revelation. 

With that lesson well learnt, he decided it was time to ask for more. Soobin moved his hands from yeonjuns waist, one coming to pull yeonjun’s neck forward allowing their lips to finally have that pleasurable pressure and the other hand slipping lower to clutch onto yeonjuns thighs, exerting enough force to elicit a gasp. He smiles into the kiss. 

Their lips glide against each other’s smoothly, mingled saliva aiding their ministrations. 

It was too hot in the room, and not because of mismanaged temperature control. His skin prickled from hypersensitivity, knowing exactly where each part of yeonjun was touching him. One hand had fallen down to tug at his tee in tight clutches and the other hand finding its way to his lower area, applying slight pressure downwards but ever enough at his hardening erection. 

Panting from the lack of breath, they finally separate. He moans wantonly when yeonjun palms him harder. “You sidetracked me, binnie. I didn’t finish complimenting you.” His boyfriend looks at him with a wicked smile while lifting and sitting right above his clothed dick with a delicious pressure. Soobin’s breaths are uneven, shuddering whenever yeonjun rewards him by letting friction and strength push down forcefully. 

“You’re always so kind soobin. You’re so good at letting us do what we want and then shielding us from the repercussions. Always keeping all the burdens to yourself because you’ll rather have yourself suffer and beat you down to keep the smiles on our faces. So so kind..” Truly unable to help it, soobin bucks up, both groaning at the increased friction. Unfortunately, the pleasure is cut short when yeonjun prop his hands on his thighs, keeping them still and down. A whimper makes its way out of one of the boys. Both are too delirious to note who it came from. 

“I love your patience. You-mph” his boyfriends words falter when soobin smashes their lips together, taking the element of yeonjun’s surprise to slide a tongue in and connect their tongues. If soobin can’t get what he wants in one way, he’s willing to try until he can find another way. 

A strand of spit connect them when they seperate, neither satisfied. “I didn’t finish bunny. You have so much patience for us. Always l-letting us do anything to you. Never getting mad even when we f-fuck up”

He knows yeonjun isn’t as unaffected as he tries to portray. Yeonjun’s humping is arrhythmic and selfish, choosing to ride at the pace that pleases the pink haired boy the most, at intense and forceful speeds then brief touches before starting the delicious cycle again. Yeonjuns stuttering is another tell tale sign, faltering whenever their clothed dicks brush each other coincidentally. 

He uses his large hands to assist his boyfriend, pulling him down even more harshly again. He’s already ready, his crotch area dampened. 

“N-no. No hands soobin. You have patience, right?” soobin whines when yeonjun peel his hands away, choosing to relocate them into clasping them around yeonjuns thighs. 

“Good. Good boy, let hyung do all the work. Just wait a little more, ok?” 

Desperate for more but not enough to go against his hyung’s words, he takes a deep breath. He knows yeonjun is doing this for the both of them. 

“Faster hyung, I can’t wait much longer-”

“I know I know. Just a bit, love” Soobin can already feel the familiar heat at the tip, sweating with precum profusely. He can barely hold it in, the exertion is enough to make beads of sweat on his brows. Unconsciously, he chants his boyfriends name desperately in a begging voice. 

Yeonjun doesn’t make him wait long. 

“You’re so patient for me. Good boy. I’m ready for you bunny.” Soobin nods frantically, pressing a kiss to yeonjuns cheek sweetly. Raising his hands to squeeze at yeonjuns waist, he aids yeonjun’s actions. Deliriously, he bucks up when yeonjun humps down, making the friction so much more. With a particularly harsh thrust, the two of them come, each using the other to ride through their release. The long buildup was worth the wait, evident by the ropes of release wetting into his pajamas. Yeonjun was no different, eyes squeezed shut and low whimpers as they continue to press their parts together in overstimulation. 

He uses a finger to brush away at the tears spotting on his hyungs cheeks, softly tapping at yeonjuns eyelids, sending a message. He’s blessed to see yeonjun open them tentatively, eyes bright and wet, cheeks blotchy in pink and sweat, thick lips open, quiet profanities spilling out describing their experience. His boyfriend had a thoroughly fucked look. 

“I hope I made it up to you, soobinee”

Soobin hums in confirmation, locking their lips together sweetly to express his gratitude. 

Yeonjun had made it up to him in the best way possible. 

\------

  
  


Weeks later:

“ You guys are such bullies. Look at you guys make useless ‘compliments’ of me having eyes and a nose when all the members have them.” They were currently watching the recently posted Idol House episode on youtube, aired weeks after promotions ended. Soobin tilted his head up from its cozy spot nestled on top of yeonjuns chest as they laid together on the elder’s bed. The taller lets out a laugh at his boyfriend’s exaggerated frown. 

A lightbulb sparks in his head. He sends a quick text message to his member and then sets it at airplane mode. 

He pats at the hands wrapped around him, previously locking the younger to yeonjun posessively in their daily cuddling sessions. Understanding the message, yeonjun separates his hands, just watching him in newfound curiosity as soobin sits up, straddling him in a deja vu moment. 

“Should I.. make it up to you too, junie?” Soobin giggles watching yeonjun audibly swallow and nod eagerly. He feels warm hands at his butt, pulling him forward until soobin can see every eyelash and pore with great detail.

“I would love to..but maybe you can start compliments starting from my lips first, hmm?” Another round of giggles sound as he nods and obeys his boyfriend’s wishes. 

\---

  
  


**Behind the scene:**

Taehyun stares at his phone, not believing what his leader just sent him. 

_ To Taehyun: _

Me and Yeonjunnie will be busy tonight. Keep 

the kids busy please, hyung will buy you caramel 

macchiato :) 

  * Your ship captain



Oh god. He did NOT need to know when his hyungs were going to ...make love. Yes, he’s proud to be the one entrusted with this task but still, he would rather not know. 

He begins to hear muffled voices emitting from yeonjun hyung’s closed door. Yikes. 

“Kai!” the blonde haired boy maniacally turns the tv on and clicks to the first channel- an animal documentary about dinosaurs. Perfect, It would be loud enough. He proceeds to pull a confused kai close to the tv speaker and raises the volume as high as he can. He ought to quit to revoke his previous declaration of being soobin’s ship crewman next morning. 

For now, he has a task to complete. 

“Let’s watch it together, ok?”

Stunned but obediently, the tall maknae nods, eyes already distracted with admiration and fascination at the extinct creatures, hugging his gigantic bread plushie closer to his chest.

Jolting up, he dashes to soobins room, a mere feet away from yeonjun’s room and twisting open the door in a hurry. Beomgyu sits at the bottom of the bunk with wide eyes, clearly because of taehyuns wild look and rushed entrance. 

A low moan finds its way across the hall. Good God, he better get 2 caramel macchiatos for suffering through this shit. 

“Hyung, do you want to watch a movie, I mean, documentary with me and huening?”

He senses beomgyu’s hesitation. Of course he would be, its not everyday he was the one approaching the elder, it was usually the older cuddling and engaging in him as he makes an indifferent face and walk away each time. Because despite being sickeningly in love with his hyung, he chooses to stay distant to maintain his cool composure. Red in the face but still feeling incredibly rushed in his quest to keep his members innocence, he says the one thing he thinks will make beomgyu follow him. He’ll rather make an embarrassing request now than risk extending the pleasure of listening to his hyungs love making sounds to beomgyu. 

Here goes nothing. 

“Cuddle with me hyung”

“Ok”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a ride for a writer. I need holy water after writing they're steamy scene oh my gosh `(*>﹏<*)′
> 
> I quite imagine yeonbin make up with each other after fights with deep discussions and cuddles/hugs. There's no way they fight and walk away from each other, they can't handle being separated long enough to do so. 
> 
> As always, leave a comment to tell me how i'm doing ~


End file.
